Cache 2
Welcome to the Di'angelo and Malti Wiki chat *8:28 Rigbybestie1510 Sorry, crash. *8:33 Jaillox *she falls asleep hugging him* *You are now away. *she wakes up later* Oh, man... *rubs head* What time is it? *You are no longer away. *8:35 Rigbybestie1510 *wakes up, startled* I wasn't sleep! OH. Oh, right, I'm at home... Uhh... it's... 7pm. *8:36 Jaillox *yawns* Ugh... *Junior knocks on the door* Mommy? Daddy? You two aren't hugging again, are you? *8:40 Rigbybestie1510 *blushes* Uhh... no, son... we won't be doing that for a LONG time... *8:40 Jaillox Junior: Oh. *opens door* Well, when will dinner be ready? We're ALL starving... *stomach rumbles* *8:42 Rigbybestie1510 Oh Dog, we forgot to feed the kids... don't worry, I'll make something... *gets up and goes to kitchen* *looks in fridge* ... DEAR, we don't have any food... *8:48 Jaillox Malti: Damnit... *she is yelling to Di' from upstairs* BUY THEM SOME PIZZA OR SOMETHING! *all the first litter puppies bark happily* *You are now away. *under breath* I guess you five are ready for dinner already... *she goes into the second litter's room, and brings them to her room* *she starts feeding them* *Twister: Dad, can we get pizza? Winter: PLEASE? Dandilion: Pizza! Sirius: *is chanting* PIZZA! PIZZA! PIZZA! *You are no longer away. *8:54 Rigbybestie1510 Pizza, eh? Good... *smiles evilly* Okay, kids, I'm going to show you how Daddy orders pizza. *calls for pizza* Yes, I'd like one of all of your pizzas. Dog: *Italian accent* But-a, that'll take-a longer than 30-a minutes! I know, Mario... I know... *hangs up* *chuckles evilly* Dog: Everyone, work at-a light-a speed! We can't-a have those-a pizzas take-a longer than-a 30-a minutes! *everyone races to make the pizzas* Okay, everyone, look out the windows for the pizza boy! He'll be here, soon... and I'll be waiting for him... *everyone goes to a window* *8:55 Jaillox *Junior squeezes inbetween Twister and Muffin at a window to look* *the second litter finish eating, then run out the door to go see where everyone else is* Malti: Meh. I guess I'll see where they're going. *she follows* *Di? What are all the pups doing? *yawns, rubs eyes as walking down steps* *8:59 Rigbybestie1510 *whispering* Guys, pretend you were doing something else, I got this! *everyone pretends they were watching TV or playing* Nothing, dear... they were just... doing what they're doing. *9:01 Jaillox *she raises one eyebrow* What were you doing? Claire: We were just waiting for the p-*gets mouth covered by Twister* Shut up, Claire! We don't want Mom to know about the pizza! *9:03 Rigbybestie1510 *sweating* We were... uh... watching TV! Pups: Playing! *Di'angelo and pups exchange looks* Di'angelo: Playing! Pups: Watching TV! *everyone sweats and looks at Malti nervously* *9:04 Jaillox *she has unconvinced look on her face* Mmhmm. Right. Well, I'll just be upstairs, if any of you need me. *she grabs Di's tail, and pulls him up the stairs* *9:06 Rigbybestie1510 OH DOG, I'M GONNA DIE!!! *9:07 Jaillox *she pulls him into the bedroom, and pushes him down on the bed* Now, what were you waiting for? *she strokes his chest* *9:08 Rigbybestie1510 *sweats* Pizza? *9:09 Jaillox Oh, ok... *she rolls over, and scoots back to him, to snuggle with him* Can we just have some alone time? Just me and you? *she kisses him* *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *9:15 Rigbybestie1510 *sweating profusely* Uhh... dear... well... uh... you see... I need to be down there... with the pups... because, I don't want anything to happen to them with the pizzas... *9:16 Jaillox Oh, they'll be fine... *she kisses him again* Junior: *yelling from downstairs* DAD! THE PIZZA'S HERE! *9:17 Rigbybestie1510 DON'T ANSWER THE DOOR YET! *9:19 Jaillox *they wait, looking out the window* Malti: *sighs* I guess we'll have alone time later... *she kisses him, then gets up* *she starts to walk downstairs, when she trips and falls nearly 15 steps* *she hits the ground at the bottom* *she starts crying* DI! I THINK I BROKE MY LEG! *back right leg is sticking out in an odd position* *9:20 Rigbybestie1510 Malti! *runs down the stairs* Oh Dog... what do I do?! *9:21 Jaillox I-it's not your fault... just call an ambulance... *she's holding her leg* *all the puppies crowd around her* *they're all looking at her* Twister: M-mom? Are you ok? Malti: Yes, sweetie... Mommy's fi-*she tries to get up* GAAAAAHHHHHHH! *she gets back on the ground again* *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *9:29 Rigbybestie1510 *calls 911* SOMEONE HELP! MY WIFE FELL DOWN THE STAIRS! What do you mean, did I push her down? Why would I push her down the stairs, then call for help? What do I look like, a human? She fell down them walking down them... Thank you... *hangs up* Geez, what do people take me for? A murderer? *9:30 Jaillox *sobbing* D-Di... could you h-help me up? *9:31 Rigbybestie1510 *picks her up* *sets her on couch* *9:33 Jaillox Oh, god... my leg is definitely broken... *she cries, holds leg, which is sticking out sideways* *God... I NEED ICE... *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *9:38 Rigbybestie1510 *gives her ice* Dun ask where I got this from... *9:40 Jaillox *she lays on leg* Ahh... that feels better... Evie: Dad? Can we let the pizza man in now? *Sirius: Yeah, dad... we're HUNGRY... *9:40 Rigbybestie1510 *checks clock* *sees it's past 45 minutes* Of course. *9:41 Jaillox *they all rush to open the door* *Twister ends up opening it* *Pizza Man: Heres'-a your Pizzas... *sets down on floor* *the puppies open the boxes with their snouts, and devour all but one of the boxes, which is plain cheese* *Malti: W-what type of pizza is that? *motions towards cheese pizza* *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *9:46 Rigbybestie1510 Aw, you guys ate my anchovies pizza... *opens box* It's cheese. JUST cheese... -_- *9:47 Jaillox Oh, boy... could you bring me two slices on a plate? *turns out, there's a box of anchovies that was shoves into the open closet door by accident* *9:49 Rigbybestie1510 Sure, dear. *looks in cupboard* *there's no plates* *all of the plates are dirty* Dang it... *washes dishes* *comes back with two slices of pizza and gives to Malti* *9:51 Jaillox Thank you, sweetie... *she eats a slice of one* What's that in the closet? *points towards corner of anchovy pizza box* *9:53 Rigbybestie1510 *walks over* It's another pizza box... *opens* WITH MY ANCHOVIES! *eats pizza, then box* Ahhhhhh... *9:54 Jaillox Di, slow down, you'll get a stomachache... *she takes another bite* *9:55 Rigbybestie1510 Nah... I've eaten a lot for my slim figure. *close-up of him being boney* Also, cardboard tastes AWESOME! *9:58 Jaillox Oh, alright... Oh, I haven't had pizza in AGES... *takes another bite* *10:00 Rigbybestie1510 I get pizza all of the time and you'd never know it! *closet opens revealing hundreds of empty boxes of pizza coming out* ... uhh... I was saving those for the Winter... *10:02 Jaillox Mmhmm... God, where are those paramedics? *10:04 Rigbybestie1510 Paramedic: *Canadian accent* Weren't we supposed to be going somewhere, eh? Paramedic 2: *same Canadian accent* Oh yeah, eh, to that dog's house, eh. *10:07 Jaillox Malti: Geez... I'm still hungry... Di', can you bring me a jar of peanut butter? I want something smooth and sweet. (semen joke) *10:07 Rigbybestie1510 (Thanks for that, I was eating... ) *gives her a jar of peanut butter* *10:09 Jaillox Thank you, sweetie... *she digs her snout into it* Oh, god... it's so good... I LOVE peanut butter... *jar is empty - you can see through it* God, I'm still hungry... *Di', sweetie... can you bring me some fruit snacks? *I know it sounds weird, but I want some... *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *10:15 Rigbybestie1510 *gives her Gushers* *10:16 Jaillox *she eats* Hmm... *I'm still hungry... *Why the hell am I so hungry lately? *Di? I want some pancakes now... can you make me some? Oh, and add hot sauce with that... *You are now away. *her stomach rumbles, then she throws up all on the floor* Eww... oh, god, that looks GOOD... *she eats it all up* *You are no longer away. *10:28 Rigbybestie1510 Pancakes with hot sauce? Eh, not any different from the ones I make with soy sauce... *makes her pancakes with hot sauce* *gives to her* *10:30 Jaillox Thank you, sweetie... *she eats them* Gah, I'm still hungry... I want Chinese food... and not that fake crap... Sesame chicken, rice, steamed broccoli, and duck sauce. *counting on fingers* *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *10:35 Rigbybestie1510 Sigh... I haven't cooked this much since that party... *makes Sesame chicken, rice, steam broccoli* Dang it, we're out of duck sauce... Lemme see... *digs around in hammerspace* Here it is! *and duck sauce* *gives to Malti* *10:36 Jaillox *eats* Ugh... I THINK I'm full... *she vomits on floor again* Shit... oh, god... *she eats it* Oh, god, that was good... *10:37 Rigbybestie1510 *barfs* What the heck?! *10:37 Jaillox I'm sorry... I feel weird... Where the hell are those damn paramedics?! *stomach gurgles again* Oh, god... *she vomits again* *thinking* Must...not...eat... *10:40 Rigbybestie1510 Paramedic: Weren't we supposed to be doing something, eh? Paramedic 2: Oh, yeah, eh. We were supposed to be going to that dog's house, eh. Paramedic: Oh, right, eh. *they finally go to Di'angelo's house* Paramedic: *knocks on door* We're here, eh. Di'angelo: Great, they sent THOSE two morons... *You are now away. *10:48 Jaillox Evie: Daddy? Who are those two men? Why are they dressed up in hospital clothes? *You are no longer away. *10:53 Rigbybestie1510 They're two guys that are idiots, who will help Mommy. *lets them in* Paramedic: Nice house, eh. Di'angelo: Aw, thanks, I get that a lot. *they pick Malti up and put her in the van* *Di'angelo gets in the back* Wait... what are we going to do with the kids? *You are now away. *10:59 Jaillox Ugh... see if Anne or Lox can take care of them... *silhouette of Lox and Anne having it is seen in the window* *You are no longer away. *11:13 Rigbybestie1510 o.o *Yeah... let's not do that... *11:14 Jaillox Malti: Then we'll have to take them with us... *Di, sweetie... will you get the kids? *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *11:24 Rigbybestie1510 Uhh... *looks at small space in van* Alrighty. *shrugs* *whistles* *all of the pups load into the van* There we go. Hey! We're ready to go! *the paramedics are in the front of the van eating doughnuts* Paramedic: What did he say, eh? Paramedic 2: Something about being ready to go, eh. Di'angelo: Ugh... you couldn't find more brain-dead people in a-- never mind. GUYS, my wife is in pain, go to the hospital! Paramedic: Oh, right, eh. *they drive to the hospital, then take her out the back and bring her into the hospital* *11:26 Jaillox Malti: Ugh... could you slow me down a little bit? No need to go so fast with the stretch-*she vomits on the floor* Oh, dog... *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *11:30 Rigbybestie1510 *they put her in a room, then leave* Di'angelo: Yeah... uhh... that's why I don't like them too much... they're a little mushy in the head, if you get what I mean... *11:35 Jaillox What the heck is wrong with m-*she vomits onto the floor again* *under breath* Damnit... *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *11:36 Rigbybestie1510 Dear, you're getting like you did when you were having the pups... *11:36 Jaillox Oh, dog... what if Sparki-? *panic attacks* *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *11:43 Rigbybestie1510 Oh, great... now you're going to have his kids... *11:46 Jaillox Oh, dog... Wait, wait... it might just be something else... *thinking* GOD DAMNIT I AM GOING TO KILL SPARKI *You are now away. *test *You are no longer away. *12:01 Rigbybestie1510 I HOPE it's something else... Man, if you don't kill Sparki, I WILL... *12:01 Jaillox Shh... not in front of the kids... *all the puppies are looking at her curiously* *12:04 Rigbybestie1510 *blushes* Uhh... I'll kill Sparki at a game of cards! Yeah, I'll beat him good! Because, I'm AWESOME at CARDS... *12:05 Jaillox *they all turn their heads the opposite way* *Sparki comes in the door* *he looks beat up* Hey, I heard Malti got hurt... *Malti and Di' give him death looks* *12:08 Rigbybestie1510 Yes... she did. What of it? *12:09 Jaillox Well, I wanted to come check on her... *holding flowers and box of chocolates* I wasn't expecting YOU or the kids here, though... *has slightly dejected look on face* *under breath* ...little brats... *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *12:13 Rigbybestie1510 You're not coming NOWHERE near her again... *12:16 Jaillox Sparki: B-but I brought chocolates... *lays down on the bed, next to her foot* *she kicks the box off* *Oh, fuck it... *he pushes Di' out of the way, and kisses Malti on the mouth* *all the puppies are like ">:O" * *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *12:19 Rigbybestie1510 HOW DARE YOU! *hops on his back* You act like you didn't learn! *Jaillox has left the chat. *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *12:26 Rigbybestie1510 *Jaillox has joined the chat. *12:28 Jaillox Hey, get off me! *throws Di' to the floor, kisses Malti again* *she tries to push him off* *she suddenly throws up in his mouth* *he pulls off, then throws up* *she grabs him by his jersey neck, and whispers in his ear* This is your fault. *she pushes him off* *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *12:33 Rigbybestie1510 They should have better security in these places... *steps on his chest* Now, I'm going to say this again, STAY... AWAY... FROM... MY WIFE. *drags him out the room and shuts the door* *12:35 Jaillox Evie: Mommy? What's Daddy doing with that man? Malti: Uhh... he told you earlier, didn't he? He's gonna play cards with him... *as being dragged along by Di'* WHAT THE HELL, MAN?! SHE WAS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! I WAS JUST SHOWING HER MY AFFECTION! *12:38 Rigbybestie1510 Yeah? But, I married her first. *12:39 Jaillox Dude, she only married you because she felt sorry for you! *12:39 Rigbybestie1510 LIES! She loved me like I loved her! *12:42 Jaillox No, she didn't! SHE TOLD ME THAT SHE ONLY PRETENDED TO LOVE YOU, SO SHE WOULDN'T BE SINGLE! *12:43 Rigbybestie1510 *voice breaking* That's a lie! She... she loves me... *12:43 Jaillox SHE SAID SHE DIDN'T WANT TO DIE A VIRGIN! *12:44 Rigbybestie1510 But... but... I thought she cared about me... *12:45 Jaillox No, she doesn't, you idiot... even the most retarded animal on Earth could figure that out... *is realizing that Di' is cracking* *smiles evilly internally* *She never loved you, man... she only pretended... *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *12:50 Rigbybestie1510 *starts crying* All this time... *wipes tears away* Fine... you can just be with her, then... I'll be gone, then... *drops Sparki, then leaves* *12:53 Jaillox *Malti is sitting in the bed* Hmm... I wonder where Di' is... *she calls the nurse for a wheelchair* Nurse: Yes, ma'am? Malti: Could you bring me a wheelchair, please? Nurse: Yes, ma'am. *she goes out, and comes back in a few minutes later with the wheelchair* Here you go, ma'am. *she helps Malti into the wheelchair* *Malti rolls down the hall* *Sparki stops her* Hey, hey, hey... where you going, sweetheart? Malti: Sweetheart?! How dare you! *she slaps him* Where is Di'? I know you had something to do with this... *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *12:56 Rigbybestie1510 Sparki: *in fake sadness* He left you! He said he didn't want to take care of you anymore, because of this. He's too stressed out, so he's going to leave for the city... and he told me I could stay with you and the kids... *12:57 Jaillox What?! No, he wouldn't have... oh, my dog... *she starts crying* No, no... that doesn't sound like him... *I need to talk to him... now... *she wheels down the hallway to the entrance* *12:59 Rigbybestie1510 *Sparki gets in her way* Hey, now, he doesn't want to talk to you anymore... so, let's go back in the room with our kids... *12:59 Jaillox They're NOT your kids... I'd rather die than be with you... *she wheels back in the other direction* *1:00 Rigbybestie1510 You're so lucky I love you, woman... *1:00 Jaillox Oh, really? Well, the favor is NOT returned... *she goes in her room before Sparki can get in, and locks the door* *she grabs her phone, and calls Di'* *1:02 Rigbybestie1510 *scene cuts to Di', sitting in the forest, looking upset* *he sees Malti calling* *he doesn't answer* *1:03 Jaillox Oh, come on, Di'... answer my call... *she proceeds to call him 3 more times, whils Sparki is banging at the door* *C'mon, Di'... I REALLY need to talk to you, sweetie... *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *1:08 Rigbybestie1510 *he still doesn't answer his phone* Here she calls me, so she can tell me how happy she is with Sparki... I shoulda KNOWN something was up when they were having sex in my bedroom... *1:09 Jaillox *she hangs up* You know what? I'm going to find him... I don't care how long it takes... *she unlocks the door, sending Sparki to the ground* *she races out while he's on the back rubbing his sore areas* *she stops at the front desk* Excuse me, but have you seen a dog with gray fur, blue eyes, and a very fluffy tail? Nurse: Yes. He left, and went that way. *points east* Malti: Thank you so. *she races out* *DI! DI! DI, WHERE ARE YOU?! Oh, dog... What if he left me forever?! *God, I hope Sparki doesn't chase after me... *You are now away. *Nor the twins... *You are no longer away. *1:16 Rigbybestie1510 *scene cuts to Di'angelo, laying on the ground, looking lonesome* Sigh... I guess I'm meant to be alone... *1:18 Jaillox DI! *she sees pawprints in the dirt* *she immediately follows it* *both of the tires on her wheelchair pop* Damn... *she falls into a bush, the crawls across the ground, reaching the entrance of the forest* *slightly weaker* DI! DI! *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *1:21 Rigbybestie1510 Malti? *looks behind him* *monotone* Oh... Malti... *1:22 Jaillox *back in the hospital room* Muffin: When will Mommy and Daddy come back? Sirius: I don't know. I suggest we go look for them. *all the puppies agree* Sirius: Ok, then. We shall look for Mom and Dad until we either DIE, or FIND OUR PARENTS! *all the puppies shout "Huzzah!" *they rush out, trampling Sparki* *back to Malti* *she is covered in twigs and leaves* Di, where are you?! *she starts crying* *she howls up at the sky* *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *1:26 Rigbybestie1510 OH DOG, I can't BARE to leave her alone! *runs over to her* Malti... *hugs her* *BEAR* *1:28 Jaillox *she sighs* Di! *she hugs him, and cries into his shoulder* Why did you leave me? *1:30 Rigbybestie1510 Sparki told me you were only with me because you-- wait a minute... DAMNIT, I was tricked! Why would you only be with me if felt sorry for me...? *1:31 Jaillox Wait, SPARKI tricked you again?! *Sweetie... I would NEVER leave you for anyone, at anytime, for any reason... because, I LOVE you... *she kisses him, then rolls over, with her arms around him* *1:35 Rigbybestie1510 I love you, dear... *1:36 Jaillox I love you too, sweetie... and I never want you to think otherwise... *she kisses him over and over* *Oh, I'm so glad I have you back... *she kisses him repeatedly* *I never want to lose you again... *she cries into his chest* *You are now away. *seductively* Oh, Di... we ARE all alone now... *she snuggles with him* Do you wanna-? *You are no longer away. *1:43 Rigbybestie1510 Of course I do... *1:44 Jaillox *she starts kissing him repeatedly* *later* *they're laying in a "next" made from leaves* Di', when we're ready to leave, I think you'll have to carry me... my foot is still broken... *they never put a cast on* *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *1:50 Rigbybestie1510 Oh... right... you want to go now? I think we made things awkward for that squirrel family over there... even worse, that's my cousin Eddy... Yeah... let's go ahead and go... *picks her up and carries her back to the hospital* *Jaillox has left the chat. *1:53 Rigbybestie1510 *Jaillox has joined the chat. *1:57 Rigbybestie1510 Yay! *1:59 Jaillox *the kids are back in the room, with a security guard watching them in the corner* Don't even think of it, you all... *Jaillox has left the chat. *Jaillox has joined the chat. *You are now away. *2:02 Jaillox *Twister sets her paw forward* No, no, no... *she pulls her paw back* Rudy: Ugh... WHERE DID OUR PARENTS GO?! *Di' opens the door* *You are no longer away. *2:05 Rigbybestie1510 Daddy just needed some time alone with Mommy... *chuckles suggestively* *sets her on the bed* *2:08 Jaillox Evie: Why are you and Mommy covered in dirt? *You are now away. ·